Continuation of Forever
by caithal97
Summary: It's been 15 years since birth, death, and marriage. This is the story of what happens after. Will Robert find love? How does Bella ajust to the changes of her life? Read to find out. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SHOCKING SURPRISE !
1. Chapter 1

15 years. It's been a little over 15 years since I gave birth to Robert my son, 15 years at rein as vampire leader, and 15 years ago my father got remarried to Sue, and 15 years ago my mother, Renee, died in a plane crash, so much had happened 15 years ago. But I still have Edward, my Edward, my husband, Renesmee my sweet and loving daughter, and Robert, my son.

Robert. Well Robert is Robert. A few months after he was born we found out he can control minds, he doesn't use it often though. Robert grows at a human pace- unlike my daughter, Renesmee, that grows at an accelerated rate, she's done growing and will stay at the presence of 18 for the rest of her existence- but he will stop growing soon.

Edward is the same Edward I met in high school over 18 years ago. He's the best husband any woman could want, probably better.

Nessie, she's better than ever, she's happy. She and Jake are in one of the last stages in imprinting, boyfriend and girlfriend. I have a feeling that it will become more shortly.

"Mom," Robert said. Knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" He held up the black phone me and Edward bought just for Volturi use. It was ringing. He handed it to me. I pressed the talk button

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella we need you in Italy it's crucial that you be here." Aro said into the phone. I sighed.

"Alright I'll be there by noon." I hung up and dialed the number to the airport. After I bought four tickets I went into me and Edward's room. He was already packing.

"We going to Italy again?" Nessie asked at the door.

"Yes, Aro said it was crucial that I be there."

"It's always crucial." With that she went and started pack, all the while Robert was stand behind Nessie. He left to go pack.

"This is getting ridicules." I commented.

"Why don't we all just move there that would be easiest."

"Yeah that would."

"Is that a yes?"

"Honestly Edward, I'm really sick of flying back and forth every week."

"We'll talk about it later." Edward said. Robert and Nessie came in with their suitcases.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes mother." Robert and Nessie said at the same time. We went to the garage at the main house. We all slid into Edward's Vanquish.

When we got to Florence, Edward rented the fastest car he could find. I drove. We approached the gate to the city. I rolled down the window a enough to see the man, but not enough for sun to get through.

"How may I help you miss?"

"We need to get into the city." He walked over to a panel desk, the gate lifted.

"Thank you!" I said as we passed. I rolled up the window and sped down the uneven path way. I parked the car in a hidden alleyway were I usually park the car. Demetri was waiting in the shadows.

"Welcome Bella." He greeted, he took my bags. "Aro needs you." He stated.

"Of course he does. Edward why don't you go get settled I'll be there soon."

"Ok." He walked over and kissed me. I went over and hugged Nessie and Robert.

"See you soon." I said. I then followed Demetri to the entrance.

"They're getting big aren't they?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't know sometimes it makes me feel old." Demetri laughed. We entered the room where so many years ago Edward made a promise to change me.

"Wow a lot of memories in this room." I said looking around.

"Yes there is. It's nice to see you again Bella. Are you ready to listen to the next criminals?"

"They're not all criminals Aro." I walked up to the middle throne in the line of thrones, and sighed.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

"You'll _love_ this one Bella." Jane said off in some other room probably bringing in the accused. Jane walked through the huge double doors, along with her was a male vampire, and a human girl, I composed my face. The girl looked scared to death. The scene seemed way too familiar. The girl seemed scared to death but yet she was somewhat happy, and the male he seemed confident, outraged, and at peace all at the same time.

"What are they accused of?" I asked.

"Well Bella, first of all Samuel here tried to walk out into the sunlight in front of the tourists, second of all the human knows way too much."

"Aro are you trying to humor me?" I asked.

"No Bella, of course not."

"What do we want to do with these two?" Samuel interrupted.

"Please leave Rebecca alone kill me." This just keeps getting weirder and weirder each minute.

"We can't do that." Cauis said.

"Come Cauis we can be reasonable can't we?" I said.

"Bella you need to learn to lay down the law we can't make that exception every time." I turned my attention to Samuel.

"Samuel do you love Rebecca with all your life?"

"Yes I do, Bella. That's actually why I'm here, I thought Becca was dead and wanted to die myself. I truly cannot live without her." Rebecca was tearing up.

"Rebecca do you love Samuel?" Of course I knew the answer to that.

"Yes of course I do."

"I say we _can_ make the exception again. Who here agrees?"

"May I ask what exception?" Samuel asked

"You will turn her or kill her." I said.

"So those are the choices turn or kill?" He asked outraged.

"We can't risk exposure." Aro said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my family walk in. They came and stood behind me.

"I will change her, save her life."

"We need to vote." We started the vote.

"Cauis your vote please." I said.

"I say we serve justice, we cannot risk exposure." Cauis said.

"Aro?"

"Edward?" He looked up to Edward.

"Yes?"

"Do these people actually love each other?"

"Yes it is extremely strong, their passion."

"I say we give them the option we gave Bella and Edward."

"Marcus?"

"I see no danger in these two, let them live."

"You all know my opinion."

"May we leave?" Asked Samuel.

"Yes of course but I advise you wait till sundown."

"Yes your highness." He bowed and Alec led them to the lobby where Edward and I waited when we went through this.

"Mom you just let the criminals go." Nessie said. I looked up at her.

"If you call them your calling me and your father criminals, they were in the same situation that your father and I were in. It was just a misunderstanding." She seemed taken by my words.

"Is there anything else I need to attend to, Aro?"

"No you are free to leave. If we need you we'll find you." With that we disappeared to various places in the castle.

"Mom!" Robert called down the hall. I turned around.

"I'm going to hang out with Jane is that ok?"

"Of course it is, go have fun.' I said and with that he took off at vampire speed to Jane.


	2. Chapter 2 Dream Come True

Robert's POV

"Mom!" I called from down the hall. I could tell mom was headed to the library. She always went there after a trial.

"I'm going to hang out with Jane is that ok?" I asked. I had really grown to like Jane when I was forced to come here. Actually it was more than like, I loved Jane but I would never tell her that. Despite her power she was really nice deep down you just have get to know her well enough.

"Of course it is, go have fun." Mom said. I ran off to where Jane usually was sitting reading a book. I sat in the chair next to her.

"What are you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights." She said. She closed he book.

"How are you?" She asked asking concerned.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason you just seem to be going through a lot lately. You know traveling back and forth, and your sister being in one of the last stages of imprinting, you know that dog might become your brother-in-law shortly."

"Yeah Ness is 18. Mom and Dad can't make her do anything anymore."

"So I hear you guys are moving down here." She said picking up her book.

"Yeah mom is finally fed up with traveling. Dad knew she'd cave eventually." She chuckled.

"He would _never _tell your mom that, he's too nice of a person." She said.

"Yeah dad's a good guy." We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Let me ask you something Robert-you don't have to answer this- but have you ever thought about bring our friendship further than this?"

"Oh." Should I tell her the truth or lie? She probably wants the truth.

"You don't have to answer I was just curious." I'll tell her the truth.

"Yes I have thought about it once or twice." I said simply.

"Yes me too. Are you ready to try? You don't have to though."

"Sure but promise me that no matter what happens we'll always stay friends."

"Yes of course I would never give up your friendship. You're the best friend I have had in . . . well, my whole existence actually." Just then Dad burst through the door. He looked furious.

"Where's Renesmee?" He said through teeth trying to calm him down. Whenever he uses her full name you can be sure that she is in trouble. I looked at Jane for a fraction of a second.

"Edward, I think she's in the garden with that dog she's so fond of." Jane said. She always had a bit of malice in her voice when she had to mention Jacob.

"_What is _he _doing here?_" Dad snarled.

"He flew in this afternoon I thought you knew that." Jane explained. Then dad ran out the door, you could barely make out the 'thank you Jane' he intended her to hear.

"I wonder what she did this time." I mused. I could be various things, getting pregnant, having sex with Jacob, getting secretly married, oh the possibilities. Or it could be Jacob's fault that he's in such a bad mood.

"Who knows but whatever it is I feel sorry for her. Your dad has been known to over react."

"Yes I've heard _plenty_ of those stories."

"They told you about that?" She asked.

"No, Uncle Emmett did."

"Ahhh, of _course_ he did." It was silent. I heard Mom calling me down the hallway.

"That's Mom." I sighed.

"Oh." She said disappointed.

I leaned in without thinking and kissed her gently and adoringly. I have dreamed of this day for a while. She kissed me back with the same amount passion, love and adoration. She tried to deepen the kiss, I almost caved. But then I heard Mom's footsteps coming down the hallway, I pulled back. She had a wide grin on her face. Just then Mom walked through the door.

"Hello Robert, Jane. Robert, do you have _any _idea where your father ran to?"

"Yeah he burst in here a couple minutes ago looking for Nessie. He seemed really mad. So he'll probably be with Ness if he found her." I said.

"Oh thank you." She said and ran out the door that dad ran out of. Mom's light footsteps faded as she ran to the garden. When we couldn't hear her anymore I turned to Jane. She was still smiling.

"Maybe you should try to find your sister and parents. You do need to fly back and get your stuff packed."

"Yes, but I _really_ don't want to leave just yet."

"I don't want you to leave either, but it'll happen whether we like it or not." She explained.

"Shall we part with a kiss then?" She didn't answer she just leaned in, I followed her lead. The kiss was more passionate, but had a painful tinge to it; it was like we were saying goodbye and we weren't going to see each other for an eternity. The rest of the family and I would be back in a weeks' time, though. She pulled away, all too soon.

"You don't know how long I've loved you." She whispered breathlessly.

"Weird I was about to say the same thing." I whispered back.

"You'd better go find your parents." She said.

"Right." We both stood up. I hugged her.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too, I'll see you in a week my love." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then ran to my parents' room where I waited for them to return.

While I waited I tried to clear my mind of all the events that just took place, for my father's sake. Having a mind reader as a father can get rather troublesome. My parents walked in along with my sister and Jacob, to my surprise. He was rubbing his nose, it looked slightly crooked. Dad must have broken it; I wonder what he must have done.

"So how was your day, with Jane?" Mom asked.

"It was fine mother."

"Alright." She said. Obviously not believing a word. She looked at Dad.

"Are you packed?" Mom asked.

"Why bother we're coming back anyway." Nessie said

"It's just something to do Nessie." I said.

"Right, like we all weren't already doing something before." I rolled my eyes. She _loved _using sarcasm.

"Wow, aren't we heavy on the sarcasm today?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm in a bad mood." She said glancing at Dad.

"What did the parental control ruin this time?" I sighed.

"I was having a great time with Jacob when dad came running in. Dad broke his nose." She said rubbing Jacobs arm in comforting way.

"You weren't the one listening to his thoughts." Dad muttered. It was silent for a few moments.

"What time is it?" Mom asked.

"Around Five." Dad said.

"Oh! Come on we're going to miss our plane!" Mom said running out of the room. We all followed closely behind.

We made it to the airport just in time. We didn't have any bags with us so we could go directly onto the plane. It was a long quiet ride I was stuck sitting next to Nessie and Jacob. When we got to Seattle I was eager to get off the plane and back to the house so I could pack and come back to Jane.

We finally arrived home at around ten o'clock. The whole family agreed to move with us to Italy. Aunt Alice seemed eager to shop in Italy, that's to be expected. I was packed within three days I just had to wait till everyone else was ready. The week didn't seem to go by quick enough. Every time I turn around Jane's face pops into my mind. Her burgundy eyes, her beautiful fair golden hair, her perfect lips. I'm surprised Dad hasn't caught on yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come On!!! Let's go already!" Mom called. I quickly got up from the floor and ran towards the door. I've been waiting for someone to say those words for days. It sounded like heaven.

All of our stuff was already being shipped to Volterra. We just had give the items a head start before we could go. Which if I say so myself, I didn't take it too kindly. But I sucked it up and suffered in silence. The more the days went by the more I thought about Jane. I am truly in love with her.

* * *

A few hours later we were finally back in Volterra. We all went our separate ways to our rooms to unpack, some of us went hunting. I decided that it would be best to unpack, then find Jane, I didn't want to draw attention to myself. What I originally wanted to do is when I first set foot in safe grounds- were no tourists would threaten exposure- run at the vampire speed I inherited from my parents, and find Jane, scoop her into my arms and kiss her until the world stopped spinning. But I know that would look suspicious . . . .

'_Oh who are you kidding Robert? Dad knows how I feel about Jane, he just hasn't addressed it yet.'_ My inner-voice is always so pessimistic. I always hated that part of me.

'_Do you ever shut the hell up?' _I am truly crazy. Listen to me talk to myself.

I heard soft footsteps walking down the corridor. Along with the soft footsteps came the perfect accompaniment, a soft humming that would truly make a man melt at the sound of it. When the two wonderful sounds stopped at my door there was a soft knock.

"Come in." I said softly. The door softly creaked open I turned around to see who it was. I swore I must have died and gone to heaven. For standing in front of me was heaven itself. _My heaven._ The girl that wouldn't stop invading my mind for days was standing here in the flesh. She came in and closed the sound-proof door.

"Jane!" I said running to her and scooping her up in my arms, twirling her around, then finally giving her a passionate kiss, this kiss lasted for a few minutes. But during that time period the whole entire world around me faded and I found myself falling in even more love with her, if that were even possible.

"I'm glad to see you missed me." She whispered. "I was starting to think you fell in love with another woman." She joked.

"You're the only woman I see, love." That little comment earned me another kiss.

"What took so long?" She asked when we came up for air. Like we need it.

"We had loose ends to tie up." I explained. I still remember Charlie's reaction when Mom told him we were moving it was a mixture of sadness, and anger but mostly sadness, mom promised to keep in touch. Also Jacob had to tell Billy his father good-bye. I remember dad said distinctly that he should make his dad happy in stay in Forks, It was a lost cause of course. You can't take away a half when the whole has already been formed, my parents know that all too well.

"Oh, well, your back now. Do your parents know what's going on yet?" I shook my head.

"How did you keep this from your father?" She said pointing back and forth between our bodies.

"I didn't say he doesn't know, he probably does, he just hasn't acknowledged it yet."

"Oh, How did your dad take it when she told him she was dating Jacob?" She asked out of curiosity.

"He stayed pretty open minded with the help of Mom of course. We won't have to worry with our situation, if anything they'll be ecstatic that I found someone that I love." She smiled I couldn't help but to kiss those soft full lips.

"How do you know?" She asked

"If I know anything it's that parents are more protective of the daughters than the sons, so were fine." She seemed to take that explanation. She stood on her tip toes and tried to reach for my lips, but being unsuccessful- as she was much shorter than I- I picked her up and brought her to my level, instinctively she wrapped her perfect legs around my waist


End file.
